


但丁乙女*Mush

by wrrrrrrrrrra (orphan_account)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wrrrrrrrrrra
Summary: 五代但丁与他的甜心的逃亡之旅，生化危机au，是篇时间线各种乱炖的个人爽文
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	但丁乙女*Mush

**Author's Note:**

> *只是用来女票五代但丁的（极度）ooc文  
> *第一人称预警  
> *纯情少女梦预警  
> *高雷无逻辑烂尾预警  
> *（看不出来的）生化危机au，时间设定为游戏0代

我被他轻柔而缓慢地从背后抱进怀里。

尽管在之前就已经遐想过了许多次，但真的被圈进他那双臂弯里，背心抵住他起伏的胸膛，连心跳的鼓动都能轻易地捕捉到时，有一瞬间我还是产生了挣脱的念头。不过杂念很快就被滤掉了，我伸手握住他戴着革制手套的手，他沉默地回握，修长的指扣住我的手背。

红色的风衣仍在一旁的窗边滴着水，所以他身上只套着一件打底T恤，领口的扣子松开了两颗，袒露出他精壮的胸口。

…不够，光是这样，还不够。幻觉迷离了我的神智，于是在欲念的驱使下，我侧过脸呼唤他的名字：“但丁…”声音软糯而甜美，隐匿着渴望和恳求，挂在枝头，任人采撷。我还是第一次用这样的方式喊他。

他低下头，温热的呼吸和唇一并凑上我的后颈，留下一寸浅浅的红，算是回应。这种蜻蜓点水式的抚慰自然无法满足现在满心想着做爱的我，我甚至开始试着扭动身体，好让自己面向他。

再不济，也要得到一个亲吻。我的呼吸在越发放肆的性幻想中变得愈来愈粗重和杂乱，我开始粗鲁地推他，试图挤出一丝让我转身的缝隙，只要一点就好，只要能够抱住他，能够用我的腿绞住他的腿…

衣料摩擦的声音和我用力挣扎时发出的声音混在一起，以至于我险些没听到他那声微乎其微的叹气。他人的失望总是平复欲望的最好良药，我平静了下来，乖乖地缩起身子不再乱动，感官重新恢复明晰，腿间的热意也消退了八分。

见鬼，我想起我们都还没洗澡，衣服上还有着数不清的汗水和泥浆，他怎样我都无所谓，但我无法忍受自己一身味道地纠缠他。

我彻底冷静了，现在的我们应该先去附近的商店买一身干净衣服，再去便宜点的公共浴池清理一下自己，为后续一切可能会有的麻烦做准备，而不是在这里浪费宝贵的一个晚上。

“我身上的钱还有富余，足够我们再挥霍两个星期…”我努力把自己拔离他的怀抱，在脑中制定计划，“在那之前要…”

腰腹处传来的压按感打断了我的自言自语，是他的手在往下游走，另一只则环在胸下，托举着那双浑圆。

他一点点抚平我连衣裙的褶皱，一如他用鼻尖和嘴唇梳理我黑色的头发。它在刚刚的逃亡中被迫给裁掉了一截，原本及背的长度现在只能堪堪遮住脖子，尾部还有些参差不齐，雨水在发间闪着黏腻的光。

我这才感觉到背后传来的，热到不太正常的体温，原来刚刚的叹息是…

略显粗糙的手掌绕着遮蔽的边缘徘徊着画圈，把刚刚对他无意识的撩拨一一回敬予我，我开始腿软了。

他抓住机会将一条腿挤入我的腿间，收紧束缚后在颈背上落下细细密密的湿润吻痕，嘴唇与皮肤接触后又微微用力吮吸，发出令人脸热的“啾”的声音。

可能是感受到了我一下变得更加湿热的腿心和发软颤抖的身体，他轻笑着捉住我试图捂住自己不断溢出的呻吟的手，抓着它们下移，探向我的私处。

“…恶魔…”我涨红了脸，小声抱怨。

他含住我的耳垂，引着我的手指拨开布料，温热的呼吸撒在我的颈窝间：“嗯，我确实是。”

他的腿又向外顶了顶岔开我的双腿，与此同时我的指尖也拨开了阴唇。阴核在先前的刺激下已经探出了嫩红的芽，被挟住来回抚弄和搓动着，小小的柱体逐渐变得圆润饱满起来。

“嗯…”尖锐而陌生的快感刺得我浑身发麻，眼里涌上生理性的酸胀，视线也随之变得模糊，“等、等一下…“

说话的时候也能感觉到力气在不断流失，连发声都是颤抖无力的。冰冷的空气被两人混乱的喘息染得炙热而色情，我艰难地靠着他寻找支点，以求让自己不会滑落云端。

黏液沿着大腿内侧下流，路过脚踝，洇湿地毯，直立的绒毛被淋得伏下脑袋，软成一团。

唇上落下了一个吻，起初还带着些试探的意味，而后就变成了单方面的疯狂索取，灵活的舌缠绕着榨取唾液和温度，紊乱的呼吸还未来得及平复就又再度陷入挣扎。要不是他用手揽着我的腰，我几乎以为自己要融化在他的身体里了。

我们相拥着跌进床里，他扶着我的腿让我可以盘着他的身体，膝弯稍稍屈起，为他制造可乘之机。于是他从善如流地撩开我的裙摆，微凉的手指试探着挤进腿根和床铺之间的缝隙，摸到入口。

由于是坐位的缘故，他的两根手指很容易就塞进了湿软的甬道。异物感在未经开拓的地方搅动着，缓慢又不容推拒地一寸寸深入着扩张，内壁吮着他的食指与中指；因充血而彻底勃起的阴蒂则成了拇指的重点关照对象，他一面时轻时重地揉弄着敏感的顶端，一面把脱力的我搂在怀里。我张开嘴吐出舌头，小兽一样对着他的脖子又舔又咬，又努力地仰起头去亲他（由于悬殊的身高差距，只亲到了下巴）；他潮湿的气息掠过我的下巴和耳朵，在耳垂处徘徊，又到眼睑和鼻梁，最终回归牙龈和上颚，红肿的和略薄的嘴唇彼此包含。

他离开我的唇，吻着我的锁骨，一手制住我的腰，还罔顾我的抗议多加了一根手指：“放轻松点，甜心…小姑娘热情我当然很欢迎，但如果不好好开发一下这里，待会你可是会被弄哭的。”

我被他的骚话臊到失语，却也只能听话地放空自己，努力无视下体的不适感。

眼看就要奏效了，穴里的指节狠狠曲了一下，撞得我惊叫出声，他俯在我耳边吹气：“我可没说可以走神。”

“但是真的很痛嘛……”我嘟囔着反驳，扭了扭胯。

他安慰地在我的臀瓣上拍了拍，沿着敏感区域游走着轻轻按摩，我很受用地、欢快地呻吟起来（我知道他爱听我的这种声音），为了让他听得清楚一些，我支起身体将唇凑近了他的耳朵，舌头也没闲着，舔舐起他略带胡茬的脸颊。他扩张着的手指顿了一秒，而后找到那个之前让我下意识抱紧他说不要的地方，猛地下按。

原本用于挑逗的，有些刻意的吟哦立刻被他按成了细碎娇软的呜咽，丰盈透明的汁液顺着指根淌进手心，他抽出来，扶着我的肩强迫我从他怀里抬起头，看着他一点点舔掉手指上黏腻的晶莹。

“甜心也尝尝看吧，味道很好噢…”他蓝色的眼睛里翻涌着欲潮，声音哑哑地，带着笑意。受到蛊惑的我暂时丢弃了羞耻心，乖乖地张开嘴，任他将手指插进去，把剩余的蜜液涂抹在口腔里。

就像刚刚在我的小穴里那样，他的手指开始模仿着性交的动作在我的口里进出，我也配合地紧紧含住他，舌恋恋地舔着，用朦胧的眼神诉说不加掩饰的爱慕。

他的呼吸越来越粗重，晦暗不明的眼神被藏在散乱的银色下，数十秒后他退了出去，指尖牵出一丝银丝，从嘴边一路划至微露的乳间。

连衣裙后背的拉链被拉下了大半，领口松松垮垮地坠在胸前，袖口没过手背；内衣带滑掉了一边，两只白皙的胸部被他端在手里大力地搓揉挤弄，肌肤在饱含占有欲的动作下迅速泛起红色，五指的轮廓清晰印于其上；乳尖在冰凉的空气里挺立起来，晕着深沉的颜色。

他的手握住了大半的乳，肿胀的乳头先前被他来回拧拽过、有些发疼，此时也被他温暖的掌心包着揉动，刺痛和姗姗来迟的快感相合，让我诡异地兴奋起来。

由于被本能支配着，我虽然连耳根都红透了，但还是坐上了他被禁锢在内、蓄势待发的欲望，笨拙又亲昵地缓缓磨蹭，让淫液浸湿柔软的皮料，用所剩不多的力气贴着他的耳朵颤抖着发出邀请：“但丁，进来，然后占有我吧…我是属于你的…呜！”

话音未了我就被他按倒在床上，裙摆被推到腰间，内裤也被粗鲁地脱下扔掉；我也把上半身从衣料里脱出来，抖着手替他解开皮带、褪去束缚，他硕大的性器才得以被解放出来。

“帮帮我吧，甜心…”他说话的声调比之前要低了一些，磕绊着的音节里藏着恳求，一双眼睛湿漉得发亮，让我不由自主地联想到了把两爪搭在胸前，朝主人撒娇的大型犬。

可恶，这男的怎么可以这么犯规…我偏过眼睛，努力不与他对视，声音小得如同蚊鸣：“…嗯。”

我悄悄用目光丈量了一下他的尺寸，很是可观，不过单手圈住问题不大。

咽了口唾沫，我硬着头皮伸手握住它，那东西胀得发硬泛红，还有些烫。我调动起脑内为数不多的性知识，依照记忆去刮弄上面的青筋和软皮，再用手心贴着它的表面上下撸动。

“嗯……”也许是因为摸到了性感带，他毫不掩饰地发出了一声满足的叹息，顶端的小孔也开始有液体渗出。所以我改变策略，一手刺激起更为敏感的顶部区域，另一手保持着稳定的速度继续上下动作。

到后面他干脆直接整个人都压在了我身上，脸埋在我的肩窝里，唇贴在先前锁骨处留下的吻痕上，一边有意无意地摩挲，一边软绵绵地发出舒适的呻吟声。这个姿势让我们大部分的上半身都重叠在一起，只有我的双手和他的下身有被刻意留出活动的空间。

之后他在我的手里泄了一次，微凉的液体溅在我袒露的腹部上，激起一阵冷意。

进入的过程是意料之中的困难，我虽然已经有了心理准备，但还是被异物撑开甬道的感觉激得闷哼出声；他也不好过，额头上沁出了一层冷汗，应该正被绞得难受；我只得动手去拨弄红肿的阴蒂，快感让紧张的内壁稍微放松了一些。他舒了口气，缓慢谨慎地顶开我的软肉，过了好一会，总算把他全部容纳进去。

他覆下来，吻着我的脖颈，手指按着我的胯骨：“我要动了噢。”

可能是感觉到我在听到那句话后缠紧了搭在他腰上的腿，他笑了，轻啄我的唇：“疼的话就咬。”

他做爱的节奏和他战斗的风格一样大开大合，我被他顶得连压抑自己的叫床声都顾不上，只能艰难地配合着他的动作吃力地整理呼吸。陌生的寒意随着他的整根抽出，一点点啃噬起我肚脐附近的皮肤，沿着暴露的毛细血管迅速蔓延、冰结。

等到心脏表面也爬上霜网的时候，我的视野里已经没有了他的身影。

“但丁，但丁…”慌乱中我无助地喊起了他的名字，声音在快感的冲刷下变得支离破碎，“留下来，求你…”

他没答话，只是一下用力刺进来，顶着脆弱敏感的内部细细碾磨，用自身的重量压下我因为欢愉而不自觉痉挛起来的身体。

被重新充实填满的小穴愉快地分泌出大量的液体，和汗水混在一起，同二人的肌肤摩擦着发出“咕滋、咕滋”的声响。

在动作的过程中，我挂在他颈上的手滑到了他的胸前，被他抓着，贴在了心脏的位置上。

“没事了，甜心，我在这里…”他一边放慢顶弄的速度，一边温柔地耳语着，亲去我脸上残留的眼泪，手腕处的力道又加重了一些，“感觉得到吗？”

他胸膛里的热源有节奏地鼓动着，而手指和掌心则成了传递温度的桥梁；暖意渗透肌肤流进身体，顺着筋络织成一张令人安心的网，将我捕获。我伸出另一只手描摹他的脸，碰触他发红的耳廓、微阖的眼睑和挺拔的鼻梁，每一毫每一厘的抚摸都近乎虔诚。在确认他并非幻影之后，我才发觉有丝丝甜蜜正顺着眼尾流进嘴角，唇边也因为安心弯起了满足的弧度。我又能看见他了，近在咫尺。

“其实你还有别的方式可以确认我的存在。”他喘息着，托着我的后脑让我抬起头，又垫高我的腰，“往下看看？”

我有些迷惑地照做了，然后我们相接着的地方就映入了我的眼帘。

拜这一幕和交合时的粘腻水声带来的强烈冲击力所赐，迟来的羞耻感一下就掐住了我的喉咙，让我几乎无法发声。我下意识地抬起手想要遮挡视线，被他拦下。

不过他并没有阻止我把呻吟咬在嘴里，只是牵着我的手一路往下：“别害羞，摸摸看。”

小腹处被顶出轻微的鼓起，他把我的手按在那里，感受他的形状。

“你都快熟透了。”他咬着我的耳朵，“里外都是。”


End file.
